Mala Racha
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: La apretó con fuerza y luego la liberó, se alegró de ver el suave carmín que había aparecido en sus mejillas y un ligero brillo de confusión. Esta vez la atención de Haru era completamente suya, no de Tsuna.


Ciaossu ~~

Este one-shoot va por encargo de **HimeCavallone** me lo pidió como regalo de navidad, estoy un poco nerviosa ya que nunca he escrito nada YamaHaru, pero decidí hacer la prueba, asique no me maten si no les gusta o queda mal t.t es mi primera vez

* * *

La vio pasar fugazmente por el lado de la cancha, ella iba a ver a Tsuna, lo sabía, era tan obvio que dolía.

Vio cómo se alejaba de él y corría hasta encontrarse con el Décimo capo de la familia Vongola, lo peor era saber que ambos eran amigos, pero también sabía que Tsuna no la amaba.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando como su pequeña silueta revoloteaba alrededor del Décimo, que cuando le tocó batear, sin querer el tiro fue dirigido hacia ella. No porque él quisiera, sino por tener los ojos tan pegados a ella que inconscientemente la transformó en su objetivo.

Escuchó un grito y la vio caer al suelo. Él soltó el bate y corrió en su dirección, regañándose mentalmente.

Esa fue la primera vez que falló un tiro, y desde ese día no ha podido volver a jugar igual.

Sus bateos son fáciles de atrapar, no logra correr lo suficientemente rápido, no agarra las pelotas cuando le llegan y sus tiros no tienen la fuerza necesaria. De pronto el mejor jugador de Namichuu se había convertido en el peor jugador.

Sus sentimientos nunca se habían mezclado, a pesar de haberla amado desde hace mucho, siempre conseguía concentrarse en el juego. Pero desde que por una pelota de beisbol ella tuvo que pasar toda una tarde en enfermería, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Tal vez era porque sin querer, había juntado a sus dos amores.

Ahora, cada vez que tomaba el bate recordaba el incidente, cada vez que veía una pelota revivía el momento en que la vio tirada en el suelo, cada vez que corría por la cancha pensaba en ella, y cada vez que sus compañeros lo alentaban, recordaba ese pequeño grito que ella pegó cuando fue golpeada.

No podía creerlo, el beisbol antes era la única distracción que tenía, el único momento en el día en el cual no pensaba en ella. Ahora, era el momento en el que más la recordaba.

Y después de cada juego ella estaba ahí, ansiosa, con sus orbes castañas brillando por la emoción. Pero no por él, sino que por Tsuna.

La buena noticia: Hoy era fin de semana, asique no tendría práctica, tampoco tendría que verla. En vez de eso, se ofreció a ayudar a su viejo con el restaurante con la esperanza de que eso sí pudiera distraerlo un poco.

Como si el destino estuviera en su contra, nuevamente ella se mezclaría con la única actividad que podía realizar sin pensar en su dulce belleza.

—¡Lambo-san tiene hambre!—gritó un pequeño niño entrando en el restaurant.

—¡I-pin también!—lo secundó una niña de su misma edad.

Ambos niños se sentaron en una mesa junto a ella, Yamamoto se quedó pasmado y al principio no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¡Oe! ¡Takeshi! No te quedes ahí parado, atiende a los clientes—lo regañó su viejo al ver que su hijo se quedaba de pie con cara de idiota.

Asintió sin decir palabras y se acercó a la mesa recién ocupada.

—¡Haru! ¡Lambo! ¡I-pin!—los saludó alegremente, como siempre—. Es raro verlos por aquí.

—Reborn hoy estará entrenando con Tsuna y le pidieron a Haru que los cuidara ~desu—explicó _ella_.

—Lambo-san quiere comer montones de comida—interrumpió el pequeño Bovino.

—Estábamos en el parque, pero a Lambo le dio hambre de tanto jugar ~desu—se excusó con una tímida sonrisa que provocó que el corazón de Yamamoto se acelerara.

Yamamoto se fijó en sus orbes castaños, y se vio reflejado en ellos. Su habitual sonrisa en estos momentos era la sonrisa de un idiota, un poco más y comenzaría a babear.

Pidió disculpas y se retiró a la cocina, por poco tropieza con sus propios pies, pero logró mantenerse recto. Esta era su oportunidad de impresionar a Haru, pero actuando tan torpemente, la perdería.

—¿Ano? ¿Yamamoto-san?—una suave voz habló por detrás de él.

Takeshi se volteó y se encontró con Haru mirándolo con expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Haru?—preguntó.

—Últimamente Yamamoto-san ha estado preocupado por algo, ¿verdad? Haru…—un ligero sonrojo invadió el rostro de la joven—. Haru ha estado observándolo y… y ha notado que Yamamoto-san ya no juega como antes… Yamamoto era muy bueno jugando beisbol, él siempre anotaba todos los puntos y era el mejor del equipo. Si hay algo en lo que Haru pueda ayudar… ¡Hahi!

Haru no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando unos brazos la rodearon y de pronto se encontró a sí misma en los brazos de Yamamoto.

—No tienes de que preocuparte—le aseguró.

La apretó con fuerza y luego la liberó, se alegró de ver el suave carmín que había aparecido en sus mejillas y un ligero brillo de confusión. Esta vez la atención de Haru era completamente suya, no de Tsuna.

No solo eso, Haru acababa de confesar que no solo veía a Tsuna cada vez que venía a Namichuu, sino que también se fijaba en él y lo veía jugar todos los días, incluso podía notar cuando algo le preocupaba, cuando no estaba bien, podía ver a través de la sonrisa que él siempre traía en su rostro.

Tal vez sí tenía alguna oportunidad, y podía esperar como la suave lluvia que espera que el sol deje de brillar para poder caer. Esperaría al día en que al fin pudiera ganarse el corazón de Haru.

En la práctica del día siguiente anotó con una facilidad que a él mismo le impresionó, sus compañeros rápidamente lo rodearon para felicitarlo, por fin su racha de mala suerte se había ido.

Y de reojo, Takeshi pudo ver como una estudiante de Midori aplaudía en una esquina, hasta que vio a Tsuna salir del edificio y corrió a su encuentro.


End file.
